Having Some Fun
by Daedric Puppet
Summary: The Dovahkiin has defeated Alduin and saved Tamriel. Now without a purpose, he becomes a full-time adventurer in hopes of finding a new spark of excitement. Little does he know, having some fun does have consequences. (Contains OC's and no DLC.)


Hello all! The name's Daedric Puppet bringing you my first ever fanfiction! I hope that you enjoy reading this as I did writing it. Please review and give constructive criticism, it'd seriously help. My OC is the Dragonborn and has killed Alduin.

"Stop right there! This here's a toll road see? You'll have to hand over, say, two hundred gold if you want to use our road." It was a beautiful day in Skyrim, the sun and cold air keeping my temperature level and the mountain-side flowers were blooming. A Redguard bandit, waiting at the Valtheim Towers drew her sword, speaking her toll in a no-nonsense manner. I rolled my eyes and started digging into my coin purse. I had hoped my Daedric Gauntlets of Extreme Alchemy, Adept Robes of Alteration, Glass Boots of Muffling, and Circlet of Peerless Magicka would be enough to discourage even the most foolhardy bandits. The woman was just an idiot, illogically calculating that she could be a threat even though she only wore fur and leather armour. My Daedric Artifact, the Ebony Blade hung off my back in its sheath, waiting to draw blood and feed. I withdrew the proper amount she told me and handed it to her. "Good. Now get going before I change my mind and kill you anyway."

"Now that's rather unfair," I said, "I guess I'll have to deal with it." Within a second, My right hand raised to my weapon and unsheathed it, two more seconds and the Redguard was dead, her throat gushing blood. I kept the tip of the Ebony Blade in the fountain of blood, feeding off the energy it gave me when it tasted blood. The energy I used to kill the woman had returned, now the blade fed me pure, uncut, pleasurable energy. Yes, pleasurable energy. It sorta made me feel like a vampire, feeding off the blood of others for energy and not necessity, not that I'd consider becoming a vampire because I wouldn't... The energy flow slowed to a halt and I crouched, looting the woman of her gold and mine as well. I sheathed my Ebony Blade and realized the Valthiem Towers door was left wide open, nothing to stop me from robbing any other bandits blind and killing them in a blood-filled slaughter. I weighed my options and figured blood-filled slaughter was my favorite. I got up and walked into the southern tower, picking up two potions of minor healing from a shelf they left unguarded.

I was about to walk up the stairs when a small, wooden chest appeared from the corner of my eye. I walked into the miniature hallway between the wall and the stairs and got a better look. The chest had a trap on it, whoever opened it would get the end of a mace dropped on their head. I knew this because there was an end of a mace hanging about fifteen feet above the chest and a small chain connecting it to the trap. I dug into my 'Bag of Holding' and withdrew a two lockpicks. I placed both ends together and put them into the trap lock, moving the top pick left and right to find the 'sweet spot'. I heard a soft click and started turning the lock slowly, making sure not to shatter my picks. Click. The lock opened, breaking the trap and preventing me from getting a face full of steel. I removed my lockpicks from the trap lock to work on the chest. Again, I slowly rotated the top pick, I heard another click about halfway on the right side and turned the lock. Another click and chest opened, the rewards for my troubles being are a vigorous healing potion, a small, silver enchanted ring of sorts and some gold.

I put the gold in my coin purse and the potion in my Dimensional-Rift-Made-Out-of-Leather. The ring though, I put on my middle finger, fitting near perfectly as it slide on without a problem. I knew I'd have to ask a magician what enchantment this was, sooner or later. I closed the chest quietly and silently walked up the stairs, keeping my ear literally to the wall to hear for bandits. Ever so faintly, I started hearing a muffled speech and I knew there was someone close. I sheathed my Ebony Blade and withdrew Merunes Razor, another of the Daedric Artifacts in my possession. I reached the top of the stairs, the deadly dagger ready as footsteps got closer...and closer...until I felt the shaking vibration of a step around the corner and struck, burying the blade into my victim's chest. The person was a male Nord, his weak armor doing nothing to protect him from the Daedric killing machine as I dragged him into the tower and looted his body before dropping him off the side of the stairs. The body merely landed with an uneventful thud on the wooden floor. I peered around the corner to check if anyone had seen me slay the man.

Content with my non-received answer, I sheathed the bloody dagger and drew my Glass Bow as a faint silhouette paced back and forth at the northern side tower. I drew an Elven Arrow from my quiver of mismatched arrows and notched it before drawing back the string and taking aim. I took a deep breath and concentrated, my vision zooming in on the bandit as I let the arrow fly. Silently, the arrow struck its target in the neck, killing him or her gruesomely. I looked around again for any signs of detection, none I saw or heard. I kept my bow out and notched another arrow before stepping back outside and climbing the small ramp that lead up to the crossing. The cold, Skyrim air nipped at my nose and toes but I ignored my body's small complaints as I reached the crossing, rounding into the same tower as it still had more to explore.

"Better start keep a knife in my boot. I tired of getting disarmed..." I heard a bandit tell himself surely. Just judging by how faint his voice sounded, he was above me. I reached another staircase and slowly walked up, sneaking as quietly as I could. He was not on this floor, I realized as the sky was once again visible. Another staircase and I could barely see the top of the bandit's head. I put away my bow and drew Merunes Razor once again, sneaking up the stairs and slitting the bastard's throat and dragging him back so he wasn't visible. After looting him of his belongings, I may as well of ransacked the room, finding several purses of gold and potions. No chests though.

I decided I wanted to take the rest of the bandits head-on, getting a little tired of sneaking around. I drew my Ebony Blade and walked down the stairs, walking the crossing nonchalantly. For a few seconds, all but the raging waterfall below was silent, before three bandits in the northern tower exploded out of the doors, their weapons raised and shouting threats of death and other things that were rather undesirable. I simply took a basic swordsman stance, waiting for them. The cross was rather wide and the fact the bandits started running from the door and still have yet to make it halfway, meant an easy win for me. By the time they were upon me, they're exhausted and not ready for a battle. The first two bandits went down without a problem, but the last remained. From head to toe, he wore a full set of steel-plated armor. He wielded a steel sword in his right and a steel shield strapped to his left arm.

"Sure picked a bad time to get lost, friend." The bandit sneered, his sword and shield ready.

"And you're sure of this?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" He asked no-one.

"You didn't add the fact that I'm the Dragonborn."

"Wait, what?" I smiled as his look of confusion turned to horror. "You're lying."

"So be it." I swung my Ebony Blade, the enchanted weapon of the Daedra cutting through the man's shield and making it look as if it was paper.

"I didn't need that thing anyways! It weighed me down!" He said, swinging his own blade. I blocked as my position remained unfazed, the look in his eye told me he knew he had made a mistake. I brought my foot up and kicked him in the gut, making him stagger backwards.

"I'll give you the chance to run." I offered.

"True Nords never back down!" The Nord growled.

"Fine. Have it your way. See you in Sovngarde." I breathed out..."_**FUS RO DAH!**_" The Thu'um exploded from my throat, sending the bandit back several hundred feet back on the crossing. His body smashed against the bridge before his body fell into the water, getting swallowed by the waterfall. "And that, I believe, takes care of that."

Please Read and Review!


End file.
